A Vampire Penguin!
by RandomFanfictioner13
Summary: You think this'll just be a normal Halloween for the penguins, right? Well, no in Skipper's case. That's because Skipper's got a huge secret... Rated T for content.


**A/N: Hey ya'll! How's it going? I decided to make this story in celebration of Halloween! Yea, if you're a reader of Penguin Flu, go ahead and tell me how sucky I am to take a month off to write Halloween specials. That's right! Plural! I have 5 planned, and at the moment, 3 up online, including this one. Anyway, this is based off of that PoM short for Halloween. If you haven't seen it, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YA GODDA LOOK IT UP! HERE'S THE LINK!**

**watchv=5r8Y_zplV2k&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5r8Y_zplV2k**

**Sorry for my freak out. Anyway, enjoy my 'Halloweeny' story. Teehee...**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own PoM or the tradition of dressing up and going to strangers houses for candy, also known as 'Halloween'_**

Halloween.

It's a day for children to dress up and go to strangers houses for candy. It's a day children, teens, and adults celebrate all the same. To Skipper, this Halloween would be no different from past Halloweens.

Normally, if you look inside the Penguin HQ, you'd see a bland cement area that holds many good memories for the four commando penguins who live there. All the times they'd entertained for the humans, all the crazy antics the insane lunatic lemur tried to pull off, all the times their enemies tried to attack them. Ah, those were good times.

However, today is one of the rare days where there are decor pieces strung from the ceiling, figurines placed on shelves, centerpiece placed on their table.

It was for Halloween.

The leader sighed. "Nice work boys! This looks perfect! Now, are we ready for Operation: Hallows Hunt?" He turned to the tallest of the group. "Do we have our battle strategies?"

"Sir yes sir!" Kowalski saluted.

Skipper then turned to Rico. "Do we have our equipment?"

The scarred penguin hacked up a bag full of some unknown objects. "Yep!"

Finally, the commander looked at the youngest. "Do we have our sacks?"

Above his head, Private held up four individual sacks, filled with more unknown stuff. They were almost as big as what a human might use. His flippers trembled as he struggled to keep up the weight of them and respond to his leader. "Yes Skippah!"

"Great!" He looked at the clock. "20:00! Let's roll out! We've only got until 01:00!"

They all raced out of the HQ. In the dark of the night, they were like ninjas, sneaking around the zoo. In-between and through habitats they crept. Skipper stopped them all at the edge of the kangaroo habitat. There were some flipper signals from the leader, and the two tallest were gone. The two smallest shoved their backs against the brick wall and slid against it, getting closer and closer to the exit. They accomplished part one of their mission. The two groups met up outside of the zoo boundaries.

"Nice job men!" Skipper whispered to the three of his team members, high-fiving them. "We got through undetect-"

"Yo neighbours!"

Three of the four jumped in surprise and fell to the ground in their fear. However, the one that didn't- the leader- attacked the Ring-tailed lemur.

He gripped onto the mammal's arm and spun it around, causing the self proclaimed king to cry out in pain. However, Skipper wasn't done yet! Instead, the second shortest flipped him over his shoulder and onto the ground, letting go of him in the process. Then he flipper sprung over the body and picked it up, slamming it against the zoo's brick wall by the shoulders. The whole time, Julien had been yelling out in pain.

"GAH! My royal fur!"

Alright, not in pain.

"I demand you explain to de royal king- dat is me- why y-"

"Shut it Ring-Tail!" Skipper harshly whispered in the monarch's perky ear as he used his right flipper to hold the yelling maw shut, the other pinning him across the chest. "Now, explain to me just what you're doing."

However, as soon as the mouth was let go of, the sound enhanced."Oh, I was just-!"

The loud-mouthed lemur was quickly shushed as the flipper was brought back and the leader growled out as soft as possible, "Whisper!" Then let go of the maw once again.

Julien's face gave a knowing look and finally lowered his voice, leaning in so he could softly speak in the leader's earhole. "Ahh! I see. De bossy penguin wants dings to stay tipity-topity secret, eh? Well, de king can stay secretive about dings too~"

Skipper flinched momentarily as he felt two furry paws gliding up his puffed out, feathery chest and the fuzzy ringed tail for which his species had been named for gliding up his back. Once it clicked that the mammal in front of him was attempting to flirt, the commando shoved the self proclaimed king even harder into the wall, effectively shoving himself away from the animal and yelling out, "RING-TAIL! WHAT DO YOU THINK Y-!"

The second shortest had been pinned down to the ground by his team, beak covered so he could no longer yell out the obscurities that had been sure to come.

"Ehhh..." The lemur simply stood there as the three held down their commander. "I guess I shall just be going and not be inviting you to my super special Halloweeny bash at de royal habitat with lots and lots of de yummy goodieness dat is candy." He turned away, his bushy tail fluffed out, showing how flustered he was.

"Candy?!" The three available ones chorused. Skipper continued to struggled, even harder this time. He knew what would happen if he couldn't get out in time. However, the weight of his teammates was too much. They had effectively cut off his air supply, and it was getting to him.

"Yea!" Julien spun around. "Lots of free candy! As much as you can eat! But I guess you don't want any at de royal part-ay of mine." He went to turn his back to them.

"Wait!" Private yelled.

Kowalski finished the thought as the ring-tailed one rotated back around to face them. "We'd love to be there."

"Great!"'The mammal suddenly perked up. "Be dere in an hour! Do not be forgetting de customary dressing up!" Without another word, he was gone.

"Can you believe it?!" The youngest exclaimed as they all piled off of their leader.

"Yabblerabblereba!" The scarred one exclaimed. "Yabbabadabiba! Mmmm!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself Rico!" Kowalski spoke with excitement. "Let's just hope those killings don't happen again while we're at the party!"

Skipper's breath hitched in his throat at that last sentence, but gathered himself together and stood back up. "Just be lucky I'm not killing all three of you. After this, you'll all get maintenance duty for a month!"

The three if them froze, fear coursing throughout their bodies.

"However," The leader continued. "We penguins never break a promise. Even to that deranged Ring-Tail. Therefore, we'll go."

The three cheered, the punishment out of their minds.

"I'm gonna put that atom costume to use!" The brainiac semi-monologued. "I'll wear it to the party! What about you guys?"

"KABOOM!" Rico laughed.

"I don't know yet K'walski." The britt admitted. "I don't have anything to wear."

The scientist thought about it for a moment. "Why not put on your Mr. Tux outfit? That would work as a costume!"

"I don't know..."

"Come on Private!"

"Oh, alright. What about you Skippah?"

It didn't take but a moment to respond. "I'll use the vampire costume I would have used tonight. However, I'll be gone around midnight. If anyone asks, I'm doing another quick recon."

"Why will you be gone Skippah?"

The penguin in question laughed. "That's private, Private."

* * *

It was 5 minutes to midnight, and Skipper had slipped away from the party. He- in all honesty- hadn't wanted to leave. The party was- admittedly- quite enjoyable. Not that Skipper would tell anyone that. He just couldn't let anyone know of his deadly secret. If so, they'd all be dead. He'd been hiding this secret for about 3 years now. It was a curse that had been placed upon him by the stupid Chinstrap sisters. While on a solo mission, he had run into them. He tried apologizing to them for him, Manfridi, and Jonsen taking off on them, but they wouldn't listen. They tried to kill him, but something went wrong with the spell. He had been cursed to turn into a vampire bat/penguin hybrid every Halloween midnight. He'd be returned to his normal form after he killed and drank the blood of an animal. If he didn't, he'd be stuck as a blood-thirsty beast forever. He'd be forced to kill, just so he could live.

Speaking of which...

Skipper hissed out in pain as the transformation began. It was always a painful process, but once it was complete, there was no more pain. Well, not untill he had to transform back.

Normal ice blue eyes opened up to expose blood red ones, and he took off with his bat like wings.

He flew over New York City, looking for his next pray. The killing instinct was coming on strong. He didn't want to- he really didn't!- but he had to! Unless the zoo animals wanted a blood-thirsty penguin who wanted them dead. The hybrid had sworn that, one day, he'd find those Chinstrap sisters and force them to undo the curse. Then- then was when he would kill them, and force them to feel what others felt at their flippers.

His mind was being overrun by the instinct to hunt, to kill, to drink the blood that was spilled. No matter how much he tried to shake it, Skipper's thoughts would once again be filled with the need to suck blood. He couldn't control it any longer. It was out of his flippers, and, upon spotting figures moving around on the rooftops, dove down.

On the roof was Max the cat and Frank the pidgin.

"Oh yea!" Frank teased him. "I bet you want my luscious meat, huh?"

Max continued to try and swipe at the bird, but to no avail. He just continued to claw at air. "Can you at least be decent enough not to tease me?"

"Course he can't!" Another female voice spoke. The figure came out of the shadows. It was Kitka. "That's what brought me to him after that stupid penguin dumped me. We both started teasing stray cats, and that's how we fell in love. And will you look at that!" She pointed to a flying figure. "Looks like we've got another joining us!

Skipper landed in the shadow. "I hope I'm not too late for the food." Ahh, his familiar sounding demonic voice. Just what his hybrid side loved to hear. Just like he loved to hear the scream of his pray when he slurped up the blood that had been shed.

"Food?" The falcon asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't wait to have you for a late night snack."

"Hey buddy!" Frank flew between Kitka and the penguin. "I don't care who you even are! No animal lays their filthy wings on my girl!"

Skipper shoved his face out of the shadows and into the faint moonlight, hissing and bearing his fangs. His face almost looked demonic. The fangs were out, sharp, and ready to kill. His red eyes peered into the souls of the three animals. His beak was no longer orange, but a blood red, to match what he would soon be drinking. He was unrecognizable as the penguin he used to be.

The pidgen screamed and flew off, Kitka following. Sadly, she wasn't as lucky. Skipper managed to yank her down from the air and pin her down. "Scat cat, before I eat you too."

Skipper heard the pitter patter of the tiny paws running off, leaving just him and Kitka.

"No, please, DON'T!" She panicked.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I did nothing wrong!"

"Hmmm... Not a good enough reason. I guess when I broke up with you, I taught you nothing."

The falcon gasped. "S-Skipper?!"

He smirked. "Correct."

It was time to feast.

* * *

Skipper returned to the party- back to normal- that was still going strong at- he looked at the clock tower- 12:48 am. He gathered up his team. "Alright men."'He told them. "Time to hit the hay."

They all groaned.

"Sorry men! I told you, 01:00 hours. Let's-"

"Wait!" Julien rushed up to them. It was clear to everyone he had dressed up as himself for Halloween. "As much as it pains me to say dis, you... you..." A trophy was handed to him. "You won best costity-ume. Take this."

Skipper plucked it from the outstretched paws. "Well, that means alot Ring-Tail. Thank-you."

"I dink the fake blood on your beak really helped you win over de awesome king, dat is me."

"Fake blood?" The leader questioned.

"Yes Skipper." His 2nd in command piped up. "He's talking about the red on your fangs."

The commander's flipper reached up and dragged against one of his fake fangs. Long behold, there was blood there from when he...

Skipper shivered at the memory of Kitka's death. Not just that death, but every death that had occurred over he past few years. However, he didn't let it affect him, and he played it off like it was nothing. "Oh, yea. I almost forgot I had that on!"

So the penguins returned to their habitat, but not without one final thought from Skipper.

_'One day, you Chinstrap Sisters. One day...'_

**A/N; So? How was it? I wanna know! In other words... Skipper, will you do the honours?**

**Skipper; HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
